


no0t NO0T No0o0ot no0o0o0ot

by Geronimoandbemagnificent



Category: Sherlock (TV), pengu
Genre: Geronimo still doesn't know how to tag fics, M/M, N00TNO0T NTO0t, happy christmas mummy, no00oo0o00o0o0o0ot, nooot noot no0ot, noot noot noot, pengu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimoandbemagnificent/pseuds/Geronimoandbemagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Burning_Up_a_Sun's No One Knows (Except the Both Of Us), the pengu version. Merry Christmas, mom :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	no0t NO0T No0o0ot no0o0o0ot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Up_A_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No One Knows (Except the Both Of Us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353310) by [Burning_Up_A_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun). 



"NoOT noot n0ot noot nOOT?" Pengcroft combed down his roommate’s feathery feathers with his flippers, fighting against nature. "nootnoot nOot NOot noot noot."

"No0OT nO0t," Christoguin said, pulling Pengcroft closer by the feathers of his chest and knocking beaks with him, sliding his tongue over Pengcroft's. "Noot noo-n0o0ot noot n0OT noot." He took Pengcroft's flipper and pointed it back at him. "Noot. nOot n00ot."

Pengcroft’s tummy flip-flopped. Christoguin’s voice did that to him, smooth and deep touching something visceral, but when he talked about their private moments, Pengcroft stopped thinking…he pushed his igloomate against the closed door, kissing him, tracing his smooth beak with small beak-like pecks. He knew about the sweetest spot, right under Christoguin’s ear hole. If he nipped there, perhaps Christoguin’s feet would buckle and he’d wrap his flippers around Chris tighter until they slid down to the floor, Pengcroft’s feet pressing against… They heard the taxi's sharp noOT, idling in front of their boarding igloo at school.

 

“Noot,” Christoguin honked. “No0tnoot no0t.” He turned away and slipped his flipper over his belly, to ruffle his feathers. Pengcroft commiserated, attempting to breathe evenly and calm himself.

 

The taxi driver openly smirked as they approached the cab. “Noot no0t NoOoT n0OT,” Christoguin whispered to Pengcroft, sliding into the back. Pengcroft squeezed his flipper in agreement and embarrassment as he gave the address to Meliá White Igloo Igloo near The Regent’s Water Hole.

 

“Noot noo0t noot NOOT noot n0oT,” Pengcroft said, his voice hushed for privacy. He automatically straightened the sloppy knot in Christoguin’s feathers and then trailed his flipper down to Chris’ prominent humerous. To trace it with his flipper and think about that morning when he followed it with his tongue like he would eating a fish. A flush rose on his cheeks and his heart skipped a beat at the thought.

 

“Noot. Noot noot.” The corner of Christoguin’s beak curled up in a languid, half smile. Pengcroft lived in that sated look, feeling like he’d finally come home—most often after they made love, melted together in bed. No one else had ever seen it but Pengcroft. No one ever would.

 

He brushed a kiss on Christoguin’s flipper. “No0t, n0ot no0t noot noot. Noot n0ot noOt noot.” He looked away, out the window to the sights on Fishbone Road, so Christoguin wouldn’t see the tears form in his eyes. “nOot NOot NO0T. No0t noot.”

 

Christoguin put his flipper on Pengcroft’s foot to still the bouncing. “Noot noot nOOT NOOT nootnoot.” He gently turned Pengcroft’s face back to his.

“Noot….noot no0t n0ot NO0Tn0ot.” Christoguin’s breath hitched, and he clicked his beak. He’d never said that out loud before. His heart skipped, waiting for Pengcroft to respond. To say something. Anything, except to laugh.

 

Pengcroft nodded into Christoguin’s flippers, still cradling his cheeks. “No0t,” he mouthed. Christoguin leaned in and kissed him quickly, worried that if the cabbie took issue, he could pull off to the side of the road and make them get out.

 

When Christoguin moved his flippers, Pengcroft released his breath and opened his beak to speak, but was cut off.

 

“Noot. n0ot nootnoot noot.” Chris accentuated his words with a “grr” and flexing flippers.

 

“Noot, noot no0ot NOOT” Pengcroft laughed, which triggered Christoguin’s laughter. “NoOoOot. No0t noot.”

 

“Noot, nO0t?” Christoguin teased. “nOooT?”

 

“N0ot.” Pengcroft bristled at the ridiculous presumption. “No0t…no00t. noOT N0oT noot nOot NO0t noot,” he said as the taxi pulled up to the hotel. Pengcroft pulled several fish from his bill and passed them to the driver, stretching the time to settle his breathing and compose himself.

 

Christoguin, who’d already left the taxi, approached the well-appointed middle aged couple in front of the hotel. “Noot, Noot, noot noot noot,” he said, voice bright and smooth. “No0t n0ot N00t noot.” He grasped her flipper in both of his. “Pengcroft no0t noot not.” He extended his right flipper to Father in a firm flippershake.

 

Slouched against the wall of the hotel stood a young penguin, dark feathers, sharp beakbones. Christoguin would never have guessed him to be Pengcroft’s brother if it hadn’t been for the epic sulk the boy was indulging in.

 

“Noot, Noot noon0t noot” he said, extending his flipper to the stroppy 10 year old.

 

Pengulock ignored the flipper, raking his eyes over his brother’s igloomate, taking in every detail.

 

“Noot noot noot noot. nOOt noot n0oot noot no-noot noot noot.” Pengulock spoke with authority, having learned that his deductions yielded a greater impact if he delivered them firmly. He hadn’t fully mastered sounding bored as he squawked; today he showed off, proud that his observations would rankle Pengcroft.

 

“Noot,” Cristopher said, amused rather than irritated. Pengcroft arrived, red faced and spluttering, irritated enough for both of them, just as Pengulock had hoped.

“Noot noot n00o0o0o0o0o0ot noot.”

 

Mummy clucked over Pengcroft as she hugged him. “N0o0ot noot noot?” She asked, “no0T NOot n00t noot Noot.” She held a reddening Pengcroft at flipper’s length to assess him, while Christoguin stood laughing with Pengulock.

 

“Noot n00t no0t no0t n0ot” Pengulock snarked, “n0ot n0o0ot n000000ot.” Pengulock stopped his sentence and stared. “NO0T No0ot noot noot.” The game was on. He would figure out what Pengcroft was hiding.

 

Mummy held Pengulock’s flipper as they entered the Seafood restaurant in the hotel. Pengcroft was sure he heard her whisper, Noot n00ot. His stomach fell and he rolled his neck and shoulders to ease the tension. He was now 99% certain he’d be outed by dessert.

 

The Maître D’ escorted Father, Mother and Pengulock. Christoguin hung back to whisper to Pengcroft. “N00t! n00t no0o0ot noot noot!” he said, adding kissy noises to tease Pengcroft.

 

“no0t nOOT Noot.” Pengcroft snapped at Christoguin as they were seated in the two open spots. Christoguin sat between Mummy and Pengulock; Pengcroft took the spot across from Christoguin next to Father.

 

While their parents studied the menu, Pengcroft glared at Pengulock, which pleased him inordinately. He pointed at his brother and laughed, having succeeded in burrowing under Pengcroft’s skin deep enough that he’d lost his composure. Christoguin snickered, and Pengcroft, tight beaked, kicked him in the feet with the toe of his orange foot. Christoguin took a deep breath and stared at Pengcroft with a frown, one eyebrow raised. Underneath the table, his toe stroked Pengcroft’s foot.

 

Pengulock reveled in the uncomfortable silence between the two older boys, ecstatic because of his brother’s discomfort. He took the opportunity to monopolize Christoguin’s attention.

 

The ten-year old tapped his new friend’s arm—an ally in the War Against Pengcroft—and asked, “n0o0ot noot nOOT NOot?” Pengulock then spoke at length about the school’s history, and when he learned that Christoguin had attended Harrow’s International school in Fish Tail, he wasted no time asking more questions than Christoguin could ever answer.

 

Pengcroft continued to glare at the two of them, thick as seaweed. Pengulock snuck peeks at Pengcroft, watching the flush creep up his neck. This was the best meal ever, he deduced. Ever.

 

Christoguin continued to stroke Pengcroft’s foot, intently listening to Pengulock but heart racing as he thought about this morning in their bed.

 

As they ate, Mummy and Father asked about the boys’ schooling and fishing but seemed to focus on the events that kept them entertained on the weekends.

“n0ot noot NOOT n0o0ot noot noot.” Christoguin answered Mummy, charming her. Pengcroft realized that he did know how to speak to parents. Christoguin looked at Mummy as he spoke to her, his voice animated when he answered questions and recounted stories of their adventures.

 

“no0ot noot noot,” she said to Christoguin, patting his flipper and smiling. “n0oT NOot noot noot.” Was Mummy looking for gossip?

 

“Noot, n0ot.” Christoguin said, pursing his lips and frowning, as if to say, N0ot noot noot.

 

“nO0t.” Mummy laughed, “noot nOot Noot n0ot Noot?”

 

“noOT!” Pengcroft gasped as he sat up straighter in his seat. He was going to die of mortification. This entire afternoon was too much for his heart.

 

“Noot, n00ot n0o0ot not,” Christoguin explained earnestly. “no0t noot n0ot N0ot noot.” Christoguin imitated Pengcroft’s speech with perfection. Father laughed which ended in a cough as he caught his son’s scowl.

 

“Noo0t no0ot noo0t n0ot,” Christoguin explained patiently to Mummy. “n0o0ot noot no0ot n00t.”

 

“n0o0ot.” Pengulock attempted to sound bored, but his excitement broke through. This final deduction would properly aggravate Pengcroft.

 

“N00ot?” Pengcroft blanched, as he looked from his parents to Pengulock, avoiding Christoguin at all costs.

 

“No0T no0ot n0o0t n00t.”

 

Pengcroft squawked which made Pengulock laugh harder.

 

“n0ot No0t, noot noot noot.” Christoguin hid his smile behind his flipper. Pengcroft hid his face in his flippers, shaking his head.

 

By dessert and tea, Pengulock had succeeded in thoroughly entertaining Christoguin and fraying Pengcroft’s nerves to their last strand. Pengulock’s constant deductions nudged closer to the truth of their relationship and Christoguin encouraged him. Pengcroft’s glare of death would absolutely be permanent.

 

Somehow, inexplicably, Mummy and Father were oblivious to Pengulock’s evil behavior. They fussed and suggested more appropriate conversation, but allowed Pengulock to run roughshod over Pengcroft.

 

“N0o0ot noot,” Pengulock said smugly as they waited on the pavement for the boys’ taxi.

 

Pengcroft’s stomach turned; lunch threatened to reappear uninvited. His headache throbbed, not helping his stomach.

 

“Noot?” Mummy asked, indulging Pengulock.

 

“No0o0ot noot n0ot noot NO0t noot noot,” Pengulock told her, his eyes alive with his twin passions: impressing Mummy and really pissing off Pengcroft. “No0o0ot noot noot noot.”

 

“N0ot noOT n0ot noot?!” Pengcroft turned to his Father, knowing his mother had no idea that she was a pawn in Pengulock’s game of making his brother miserable.

 

Father sighed, exhaustion creeping into his voice. “N0ot. No0t n0ot no0t noot noot?”

 

Exasperated, Pengcroft threw up his flippers. He knew father was right. He calculated his ability to shut Pengulock up with one punch versus how much wrath he would incur from his parents.

 

“N0ot no0T,” Pengulock fairly squealed with the joy of spilling Pengcroft’s secret.

Time stopped for Pengcroft as his brother laughed at his discomfort. Obviously, Pengulock had deduced that he and Christoguin were in love and would blurt out the truth without regard for how it would hurt them. How Pengcroft would embarrass them. Humiliate them. And worse. Disappoint them. He decided in that instant to tell them himself, but Pengulock cut him off.

 

“noot noot NOOT NOOT. noot n0O0T noot noot noot.”

 

“NOOT!” Pengcroft gasped.

 

“Noot, noot noot noot noot.” Christoguin hung his head in shame. Or laughter. “noot n0o0ot noot noot.”

 

“noot nOot noot?” Father asked, instinct telling him something was off between the deduction and the boys’ reactions.

 

“noot n0ot noooot n0o0o0ot NO0t no0o0ot nootnOOt noot noot n0o0o0ot no000t?” With a sigh, Pengulock slumped against the wall of the restaurant, waiting for his parents to catch up.

 

Mummy nodded, looking from her son to his loathsome roommate. The inability to make eye contact. The tension and awkwardness between the two. She drew her own conclusions. Quite different from Pengulock’s.

 

“Noot,” she said to her youngest son, smiling at him. When the taxi arrived, she hugged Christoguin. “Noot n0o0ot noot,” she said quietly and kissed his cheek. “Noot n0o0ot noot no00o00ot noot.” Christoguin nodded against her cheek. A promise.

 

She turned to Pengcroft and said, “no0o0t noot noot!” Pengcroft shook his father’s flipper formally, but allowed his mummy to fold him into her embrace.

“no0tnoot nOOT NOot,” she whispered in Pengcroft’s ear hole. “No0t noo0oo0o0ot.”

 

The cabbie hollered out the open window, “Noo0t noot n0o0ot noot.”

Pengcroft kissed Mummy one more time and hugged Father before he and Christoguin got into the taxi. He watched out the side window as the restaurant grew smaller and faded in the distance.

 

Pengcroft pulled Christoguin to him, kissing him fiercely, nipping his bottom beak again and again. They were light headed with the need to breathe but neither wanted to pull back. “Noot n0o0ot nootn0o0t noot, no0o0ot noot noot.” He punctuated each phrase with deep, needy kisses, full of meaning and promise. Pengcroft’s flipper drifted down Christoguin’s chest to the obvious ruffle of feathers, pressing firmly against it. He traced the shell of Christoguin’s ear hole with his beak and whispered, “no0t noot no0o0ot noot.”

 

Christoguin whimpered and said to the cabbie, “noOT N0o0ot noot noot.” His voice cracked as he thrust his hips against Pengcroft’s flipper, pushing down atop his feathers.

 

At the carpark, Father unlocked the passenger door of the Land Rover for Pengulock. Mummy chided, “Noot n0o0ot noot noot.”

 

Pengulock looked down, attempting to seem embarrassed by his unruly behavior but his pride won out. “n0oo0o noot N0ot.” he insisted, cheekily.

Mummy smiled at her youngest penguin who did not yet know enough about life and love. “Noot.”


End file.
